Entangled in different spaces
by S. Crovax
Summary: Já se sentiam nostálgicos. One-shot/SokkAang/Valentine's Day Fic/


**Entangled in different spaces**

Algumas noites o céu ficava assim: humanamente inexplicável. Havia muitas vidas dependentes dos acontecimentos do dia seguinte, e ninguém respirava tranquilo. A cada expiração o ar arranhava seus pulmões, querendo gritar. Mesmo do lado de dentro, Aang sentia o vento uivando através da neve, carregando promessas frias. Ele adivinhava que Sokka, sentado ao seu lado, sentia o mesmo, pois de repente se entreolharam:

_"_Você acredita que... que vamos conseguir?_" _Sokka perguntou, como quem pergunta _você acha que sairemos vivos? Você acha que saberemos quem matar?_

Mas Aang não sabia conduzir uma guerra, ainda que fosse uma em função da paz. Quase podia sentir o vermelho do sangue escorrendo das mãos, e, por vezes, quase desistiu de tudo, achando a missão de Avatar um fardo demasiado extremo para ele.

_"_Claro._"_ A insegurança oculta tiritava em seus ossos.

Sokka nada respondeu, apesar de não estar conformado. Seus olhos nublados buscavam alento nos do amigo, e sua mão na penumbra tateou até a dele. O parco calor que se desprendia de suas peles precisou ser reforçado por Aang se aninhando em seu peito e se deixando levar.

Quando fazia um silêncio tão contundente como aquele, Aang não parecia ser o grande Avatar. Seu rosto transpirava a inocência de alguém que tem preocupações maiores que si mesmo e cujas palavras se desnudam ao menor olhar. Foi inevitável para Sokka refletir se, quando tudo passasse – _se_ tudo passasse – e a paz fosse restaurada, poderiam viver o resto de seus dias juntos. Como amigos, ou como quer que desejassem.

Fez a pergunta mais para si do que para o dobrador em seus braços.

_"_Acha que algum dia poderemos...?_"_ Sua voz abafada virou um suspiro na noite.

Aang buscou seu olhar, agora com mais confiança que anteriormente.

_**"**_**Claro._"_**

Embora ainda perturbado por reticências e lacunas que possivelmente nunca se preencheriam, Sokka moveu seus dedos sobre as costas do avatar, sentindo o tecido friccionar contra sua pele. Sob o cálido contato, o peito do menor palpitou com força, bombeando medo em suas veias. Ele temia não o dia de amanhã – mas todos os seguintes, porque seu futuro juntos era improvável, porém qualquer outra realidade beirava o insuportável. Virou-se para Sokka e apoiou-se com uma perna de cada lado de seu torso, enquanto o mundo lá fora derretia-se sem o menor ruído.

Aang beijou-lhe o pescoço como se o fizesse pela primeira vez, despretensiosamente e obliterando qualquer possibilidade de rejeição. Sokka deixou suas pálpebras cobrirem os olhos, traçando pequenos círculos na base do pescoço de Aang. O menor aumentou seu ritmo e logo os beijos se tornaram insuficientes; outras áreas de seus corpos inflamados de urgência exigiam atenção. Peças de roupa foram arremessadas, pousando em direções as mais diversas. Suspiros secos podiam ser ouvidos vindo de Aang, mas felizmente só havia Sokka para apreciá-los.

O mais velho praticamente derrubou o dobrador de ar e o susteve pondo as mãos no inferior de suas coxas esguias. Muito do que precisavam era inundar suas mentes com toques íntimos e carícias, para poderem esquecer, por alguns instantes, a iminência cruel do que poderia ser o fim, ou uma continuidade imperfeita. De qualquer forma, ultrapassaram em definitivo o limiar da racionalidade, indo aterrizar num mundo caótico em que seus desejos se confundiam e já não eram capazes de distinguir fato de ficção.

Sokka aprisionou Aang em um misto de língua e mordidas extremamente persuasivo, que sempre faziam o menor se avermelhar. Seu rubor apenas se expandiu por seu rosto quando o guerreiro da tribo da água brincou com seus dedos por um tempo, enquanto Aang levava seus lábios levemente aos dele. Uma sensação gelada costumeira engolfou o estômago do mais novo, mas Sokka sabia o que fazer e guiou as mãos delicadas de Aang de encontro a seu ventre. Enquanto percorria o contorno das tatuagens do menor, aplicando pressão suficiente para tê-lo suplicando sob si, Sokka também sucumbiu à urgência gritante entre seus corpos, concedendo a ambos o que procuravam.

Debulharam-se em gemidos, cortantes e aleatórios, num choque carnal e lenitivo para suas angústias. A carência violenta que os consumira de dentro para fora finalmente cedia, substituída por um prazer incandescente. Minutos depois, continuaram envolvidos naquela complexão indiferente ao pudor, enquanto as bordas do mundo eram postas de volta no lugar, à proporção que o oxigênio irrigava seus pulmões. Suas cadências cardíacas desaceleravam e pequenos ruídos externos passavam a se fazer presentes. Aang umedeceu os lábios, delineando-os sobre o maxilar robusto e bronzeado de Sokka.

Com os dedos entrelaçados nos dele, o mais novo pôde ver que sua pele pálida não destoava tanto da de Sokka na vasta madrugada. Concluiu que, vistas sob um prisma mais abrangente, certas coisas não faziam diferença e se tornavam meros detalhes a serem esquecidos. O avatar só esperava que outras pessoas também assim entendessem, para que sua vida ao lado de Sokka fosse menos complicada.

Ainda não tinha certeza se sua voz soaria firme, mas Sokka fez menção de dizer alguma coisa. Prevendo outra pergunta necessária e triste, Aang o calou com um movimento, leve como a luz, mas seguro como a manhã. Teriam ainda muito tempo para que dúvidas escurecessem seus pensamentos, porém a hora era de se cobrir pelo silêncio e ignorar ao máximo os sinais.

Sokka não se opôs e apertou Aang em seus braços. As pernas de ambos ainda umas sobre as outras, perpetuando o calor produzido.

Já se sentiam nostálgicos.

Como se daquele ponto pudessem olhar para trás e sentir saudade de uma vida inteira. Ainda eram muito jovens, e passar por uma guerra só os faria mais vulneráveis. Todos os reinos pareciam minúsculos agora, e a claridade de um novo dia parecia o verdadeiro inimigo.

O céu estava perdido entre as estrelas, e não havia mais vento para animar a neve caída. Sem uma palavra, selaram o delicado pacto de não esquecer. Não deixar que as marcas daquela noite e de tantas outras fossem apagadas de suas memórias, ainda que fosse o caminho menos turbulento.

Algumas batalhas são decididas pela maestria; outras nascem perdidas.

* * *

**N/A:** Para o Dan, happy Valentine's day.


End file.
